Zack, Rattles and Molly Misbehave on the Way to See The Lego Movie 2 and Get Grounded
''Zack, Rattles, and Molly Misbehave on the Way to See The Lego Movie 2 ''is the 1st grounded video out of Zack, Rattles, and Molly and was being created by Dylan Priest Mr. Nintendoson: "Zack." Rattles' dad: "Rattles." Mr. MacDonald: "And Molly. Meet Dylan Priest aka. Dylan-Loves-Disney-Videos and the good Warren Cook. You three remembered them since they ground you three, along with some innocent users." Dylan Priest: Warren Cook: "I agree with Dylan because he is my friend." Julie: "And tonight, they are going to give a surprise for us." Dylan Priest: "We are all going to see The Lego Movie 2 at the AMC Theatres because me and the good Warren Cook are very excited to see that movie." Warren Cook: "Yeah! And Molly, the reason why we're going because your brother James MacDonald wants to see the movie." Zack: "Are you fricking kidding us? We hate The Lego Movie 2. Because we are not looking forward to see that movie. Besides, we hate everything not made by our favourite companies, we want to stay home and watch Arthur on PBS Kids." Rattles: "I agree with Rattles." Molly: "Me too." Mrs. Nintendoson: "No way, Zack, Rattles and Molly! You three are not staying home to watch Arthur on PBS Kids. Remember, when you three are banned from everything made by your favourite companies and creators. We are seeing The Lego Movie 2 and that is final! Now, get your asses in the car or you three will be grounded!" [ Dylan Priest, the good Warren Cook, Zack, Rattles, Molly, and their parents left the house to go see The Lego Movie 2 ] Zack: "But, Mom, We don't want to go see The Lego Movie 2. I said we want to stay home and watch Arthur on PBS Kids." Rattles: "I agree with Zack." Molly: "Me too." Mrs. MacDonald: "Like we said, Zack, Rattles and Molly. We are seeing The Lego Movie 2 and that's that. Now, shut your mouths and get used to it!" [ When Zack, Rattles and Molly misbehaved on the way to see The Lego Movie 2 by asking their parents to go to Peter Piper Pizza, then to KFC, and then to Starbucks. Let's see what happens next. ] [ Zack, Rattles, Molly, their parents, Dylan Priest and the good Warren Cook had finally arrived at the AMC Theatres. ] AMC Movie Manager: "Hello and welcome to AMC Theatres. What movie would you want to see?" Dylan Priest: "Can we have 11 tickets to see The Lego Movie 2 please?" AMC Movie Manager: "I'm so sorry to say this. But we are all out of tickets to see The Lego Movie 2. Please try again tomorrow." Zack: "Yes! (20x) We finally made all eight of you run late to see The Lego Movie 2. Disney, Bandai, Toho, Toei, Viacom, Nintendo, Sega and PBS Kids are way better than Universal, MGM, 20th Century Fox, Warner Bros., Cartoon Network, BBC, and ITV." Rattles: "I agree with Zack." Molly: "Me too." Rattles' mom: "Oh! (19x) Zack, Rattles and Molly! How dare you three make us run late to see The Lego Movie 2. Now, you three made Dylan Priest and the good Warren Cook very furious because of you three!" AMC Movie Manager: "And also, Zack, Rattles and Molly, you three are banned from going to this movie theatre until 23rd March 2019." Dylan Priest: "I agree with the AMC Movie Manager. We are going home right now." (At home) Mr. Nintendoson: "Zack, Rattles, and Molly, you are so grounded (20x) until Butterbean's Café gets cancelled on Nick Jr.!" Dylan Priest: "Now we are calling the visitors to come over here." (20 minutes later) Mr. Nintendoson: "Zack." Rattles' dad: "Rattles." Mr. MacDonald: "And Molly. You three have a lot of visitors who want to see you three." Sophie: "I'm Sophie the Otter. Rattles and Molly. You both are the worst Arthur characters in the whole entire universe. Plus, you both will no longer watch my cousins PB&J's show since it is made by Disney." Victor camargp 2005: "I'm Victor camargp 2005. YankieDude5000: "I'm YankieDude5000. WeatherStar4000Video: "I'm WeatherStar4000Video. The-Clossal-D: "I'm The-Clossal-D. Nitro G: "I'm Nitro G. Joy Theory 98 Excel: "I'm Joy Theory 98 Excel. Michael Squish Yeti 89: "I'm Michael Squish Yeti 89. SonicPac-Man Fan2000: "I'm SonicPac-Man Fan2000. KirbyGorillaz Fanatic2000: "I'm KirbyGorillaz Fanatic2000. LazyTownFanatic2018: "I'm LazyTownFanatic2018. Sarah West: "I'm Sarah West. AmtRoseFan2016: "I'm the good AmtRoseFan2016. Crystal Alice: "I'm Crystal Alice. NazoomiRocks2007: "I'm NazoomiRocks2007. Alex Kimble: "I'm Alex Kimble. FerrisBuellerFanatic 2001 VGCP: "I'm FerrisBuellerFanatic 2001 VGCP. CheeseDoodle65: "I'm CheeseDoodle65. You three will forget your memories captured by Disney, Bandai, Toho, Toei, Viacom, Nintendo, Sega and PBS Kids forever!" NathanDesignerBoy7: "I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. Anthony Abate: "I'm Anthony Abate. TheJojuan4444: "I'm TheJojuan4444. Joseph Selaty: "I'm Joseph Selaty. Dylan McCarthy: "I'm Dylan McCarthy. You three are worse than my brother TJ." Emily Movolvoski: "I'm Emily Movolvoski. Aaron: "I'm Aaron. Maya: "I'm Maya. I agree with my boyfriend." Kyle: "I'm Kyle. Stephanie: "I'm Stephanie. I agree with my boyfriend." Andrew: "I'm Andrew Clark. Adrianna: "I'm Adrianna Johnson. I agree with my boyfriend." Eric Smith: "I'm Eric Smith. Kayla: "I'm Kayla. I agree with my boyfriend." Cooper: "I'm Cooper Collins. Cooper's Dad: "I'm Cooper's Dad. I agree with my son." Slippy V: "I'm Slippy V. Queen Lanolin: "I'm Queen Lanolin. WigglesWorld: "I'm WigglesWorld. Daniel: "I'm Daniel. Amanda: "I'm Amanda. And I agree with my boyfriend." TheSuperBaxter: "I'm TheSuperBaxter. Harry: "I'm Harry. TacoComedian: "I'm TacoComedian. LouieLouie95: "I'm LouieLouie95. Ericina: "I'm Ericina. Coulden Pettit: "I'm Coulden Pettit. Taylor Hayes: "I'm Taylor Hayes. Kart: "I'm the good Kart. Minky: "I'm the good Minky Momo. Barney: "I'm Barney the Purple Dinosaur. Baby Bop: "I'm Baby Bop. BJ: "I'm BJ. If you three kick me in the nuts, I will attack you four with my skateboard!" Riff: "I'm Riff. Caillou: "I'm the good Caillou. Rosie: "I'm Rosie, and I agree with my brother." Daniel Tiger: "I'm Daniel Tiger. Super Why: "I'm Super Why. Gil: "I'm Gil. Nonny: "I'm Nonny. And I agree with Gil." Ryder: "I'm Ryder. Kevin: "I'm Kevin. Joe: "I'm Joe. Steve: "I'm Steve. You three will be banned from watching Blue's Clues forever! Why? Because it is made by Viacom." Blue: "I'm Blue. And I agree with Steve, Joe, and Kevin." Abney: "I'm Abney." Teal: "And I'm Teal. Engie Benjy: "I'm Engie Benjy, and this is my dog, Jollop. Ozzy: "I'm Ozzy." Melody: "I'm Melody." OJ: "I'm OJ." Cookie: "I'm Cookie." Paige: "I'm Paige." Cal: "I'm Cal." Harry. "And I'm Harry and we're the Fun Song Factory gang. Super Mario: "I'm Super Mario. Luigi: "I'm Luigi. Princess Peach: "I'm Princess Peach. Princess Daisy: "I'm Princess Daisy. Rosalina: "I'm Rosalina. Wario: "I'm Wario. Toad: "I'm Toad. Toadette: "I'm Toadette. Woody Woodpecker: "I'm Woody Woodpecker. Supernanny: "I'm Jo Frost aka. Supernanny. Fievel: "I'm Fievel Mousekwitz from An American Tail. Joy: "I'm Joy. Guess what? I'm not happy because of what you three did!" Sadness "I'm Sadness. Your behaviors make me cry very hard." Fear: "I'm Fear. You three are worse than Jangles the Clown.” Disgust: "I'm Disgust. I'm so disgusted because of what you three did!" Anger: "I'm Anger. I'm so angry at you because of what you three did!" Bing Bong: "I'm Bing Bong. You three won't watch our movie anymore. Why? Because our movie is made by Disney." Mrs. Shaw: "I'm Mrs. Shaw. You three are very bad (12x) students of mine!" Mr. Dike: "And I'm Mr. Dike. Warren Cook: "I agree with everyone." Dylan Priest: "Me too." Mrs. MacDonald: "Me three." Mr. MacDonald: "Me four." Rattles' mom: "Me five." Rattles' dad: "Me six." Mrs. Nintendoson: "Me seven." Mr. Nintendoson: "And me eight. Zack, go to your room." Rattles: "Wa! (9x)" Rattles' dad: "Come on, Rattles. We're going home." Rattles: "WAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mr. MacDonald: "Molly, get in the car. We're going home right now." Molly: "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" (The End)